herofandomcom-20200223-history
Blossom
Blossom is one of the Powerpuff Girls and one of the three protagonists in the series The Powerpuff Girls. ''She is orange haired, has bright pink eyes, and wears a bright pink dress. Her personality ingredient is "everything nice". Blossom is the leader of the Powerpuff Girls and the oldest of the trio. Blossom is strong and mature and makes a majority of the girls' strategies when they fight crime. She is also protective of her sisters Bubbles and Buttercup and will help them if they are in danger. Aside from being strong and smart, Blossom never gives up and is determined to stop her enemies at all costs. History As the smartest member and self-proclaimed leader of the Powerpuff Girls, she is often seen as the most mature, level-headed and composed member of the group. She can also be fussy, overbearing, vain, and overly analytical at times. She tends to "mother" Bubbles and Buttercup, and often tries to play peacemaker between the two if they fight, but ironically she is quick to argue with Buttercup who acts on impulse as opposed to her analytical nature. She is naturally caring to mainly her sisters, but also the Professor as well. In "A Very Special Blossom," we are shown a darker side to Blossom when she resorts to stealing the Pro-Excellence 2000 Golf Clubs for the Professo who later says it's his fault for putting too much value in a material item instead of the love for the Girls. For this, her first (and fortunately only) offense, Blossom was sentenced to 200 hours of community service, which was a harsh reminder to her and to all that crime doesn't pay. Blossom is shown to lavish intellect-enhancing toys and is often seen, in her free time, curled up with a good book. In the episode "Power-Noia" Blossom has nightmares about failing a test for which she forgot to study, only to find out that HIM is behind the girls' nightmares. The same episode establishes that Blossom is the smartest girl in Townsville. In addition, Blossom is also the one behind the strategies and plans that the Girls themselves often use in battle. After the girls were created in The Powerpuff Girls Movie, Professor named her Blossom for speaking freely and honesty to him, and for being the first to speak (especially to him). Her personality ingredient is "everything nice," and her signature color is pink. She also stated in an interview for The Powerpuff Girls Movie that she finds inspiration from female superheroes. Gallery 155px-ImagesCAT87POB.jpg|Blossom's alter-ego, Liberty Belle in ''Super Zeroes Momoko_Akatsusumi-Hyper_Blossom.png|Hyper Blossom (Momoko Akatsutsumi) in Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z Blossom2.jpg|Blossom with her gifts in the movie Blossom D.png|Blossom in Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Endearing grin.jpg Blossom.jpg|Blossom kissing Brick Blossom and Buttercup.jpg|Blossom and Buttercup argue Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls will protect the city Octi Evil 1.jpg Octi Evil 2.jpg Octi Evil 3.jpg|Buttercup and Blossom rescuing Bubbles Octi Evil 4.jpg Powerpuff Bluff 6.jpg Powerpuff Bluff 5.jpg Powerpuff Bluff 4.jpg Powerpuff Bluff 2.jpg Blossom.jpeg Not so Awesome Blossom.jpg Blossom 3.jpg Blossom Utonium (2016).jpg|Blossom in 2016 series Trivia *Blossom is the smartest girl in the Powerpuff Girls *Blossom have some love issue with Brick when they met and in The City of Clipsville. It's unknown if she still have feelings for Brick. Category:Powerpuff Girls Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Leaders Category:Siblings Category:Martyr Category:Genius Category:Space Survivers Category:Kids Category:Outright Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Titular Category:Anime Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Remorseful Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:The Messiah Category:Amazons Category:Heroic Creation Category:Falsely Accused Category:Egomaniacs Category:In Love Category:Damsel in distress Category:Super Hero Category:Animal Kindness Category:Nurturer Category:Pacifists Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Fighter Category:Speedsters Category:Athletic Category:Modified Human Category:Rescuers Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Elementals Category:Protectors Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Successful Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Strategic Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Lawful Good Category:Thieves Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Philanthropists Category:Ingenue Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Former Slaves Category:Betrayed Category:Tragic Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Liars Category:Supporters Category:Unwanted Category:Charismatic Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Bully Slayers Category:Hope Bringer Category:Monarchs Category:Vigilante Category:Voice of Reason Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Determinators Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Pure of heart Category:Princess Warriors Category:Martial Artists Category:Big Good Category:Mastermind Category:Vengeful Category:Book Heroes Category:Female